Fight to Survive
by Linzey
Summary: 2nd part of my DBZ trilogy.
1. Default Chapter

Linz: Welcome to FtS (AKA Fight to Survive)

Des: So C won. (Looking at P/T/DL)

Linz: YEP!!!! And to remind everyone, this story will not be like WaCC.

T/DL/P: How so????  
Linz: Because this will not be about humor, & it will not have the voting.

DL/D/P/T: AHH MAN!!!!

Linz: OK, maybe I'll have a little voting from time to time.

D/P/T/DL: YES!!!!!

Linz: ALSO this one will not be as long as WaCC.

Pan: Ok are you finished now???

Linz: Yes!!!!

T/DL/D: GOOD!!!  
Linz: (Pouts) OK, well you do the disclaimer Trunks.

Trunks: Sure! Linz doesn't own ANYTHING!!!!! AND THANK GOD FOR THAT!!!

Linz: (Knocks Trunks out w/ Frying Pan of Terror)

DL/D/P: (All eating popcorn) On w/ the story!!!!!!!!!!

***************************************************************************

            (At Gohan's & Videl's house)

            "GOHAN!!!! GOHAN, HONEY COME HERE QUICK!!!!!!!" yelled the excited Videl.

            Gohan comes running in.

            "Are you alright??? Is the baby ok??? Do I need to take you to the hospital????" he asked very rapidly.

            "No! I got a letter from my dad today, & he said he would like for me to visit him tomorrow." She said.

            "WHAT!!!! You mean he is actual going to stop being stupid & take you back." Gohan said.

            "Yes I believe so," said Videl.

            "So we go tomorrow?" Gohan asked.

            "Weeelllll!!!! That's the problem. You see he is willing to see me, but he is not ready to deal w/ you yet. So he wants me to come alone." She said.

            "Del, no you are not going alone. This is your father we're talking about. The one who hates ME!!! He could be planning something." Gohan said.

            Videl rolls her eyes.

            "Gohan you said it your self it's my father, you know the afroed idiot. He is not that smart to think up a plan to her me." Said Videl.

            "VIDEL. I am telling you NO, so just stay here. If your father does want to see you, he will have to come here.

            Gohan walks out of the living room to go outside.

            "Well, Gohan if feel that way I will just have to do what every other mate to a Sayain does. Go behind your back & do it any way." She says w/ a smirk.

*****************************************************************************

            (W/ the Afroed Jerk)  
  


            "Tomorrow's the day; I will get rid of that little freak in my family line, even if I have to give up my daughter for it."

****************************************************************************

Linz: End of First chapter!

D/P/DL: (All spit out their drinks) WHAT!!!!!

Trunks: (Who woke up & now has eyes the size of basketballs) DAMN!!!!!!

Linz: MMMMWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! IT IS GOOD TO BE ME!!!!!!!

Pan: ARE TRYING TO KILL ME OFF!!!!!

Linz: (Trying to look innocent) You just have to wait & see.

Pan: (GLARES)   
Dell: On our person rating board we give you. 10

Des: 9.9

Trunks: 10

Pan: 1 (And is still glaring at me)

Linz: (Just shrugs her shoulders) And what did you guy the readers think??? SO…

ALL: BYE!!!!!! & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Linz: (With big puppy dog eyes) I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time, but I have a good reason. I've been tied down with homework! I'M SSSOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

P/T/DL/D: (Cover their eyes from her ears busting cries) WE FORGIVE YOU JUST STOP CRYING!!!!!!

Linz: Really!!!!

Pan: Yes!!

Linz: Ok!!! (Becomes all happy go lucky)

Des: (Whispering to Trunks) Talk about mood swings

Trunks: Definitely

Linz: Ok Des it's your turn for disclaimer.

Des: Sure, Z doesn't own DBZ, but she has $20 so if the owner would like to sell e-mail her.

Dell: On with the FIC!!!!!!!

**************************************************************************

            (Next Day @ G's & V's House)

            It was early in the morning & Gohan was out like a light. Videl sneaked out of bed & changed. She left a fake note for Gohan saying she went to the store. She got into her car & left for her dad's house.

            "Well little one, let's go see your grandfather." She said while putting her hand on her stomach.

            The baby kicked a lot. It almost seemed that the baby didn't want to go, but Videl thought it was just her nerves. **[A/N: Listen to the baby you fool!!!!!!! Sorry back to the story]**

            But the whole time during the trip, she could not shake this feeling something bad was going to happen.

***************************************************************************

            (Back w/ Gohan)

            He wakes up & notices Videl is not there. He looks for her until her finds the fake note. Then he goes over to his parent's house to eat, because everyone knows if he tried cooking he would burn down the house.

***************************************************************************

            (At the Satan Mansion)

            Videl rings the door bell.

            The door opens to see one of the maids. "Hello Miss Videl, Mr. Hercule is waiting for you on the 3rd floor sitting room." said the Maid.

            "Thank you, I'll go straight up there."

            (A few minutes later in the sitting room) **[A/N: the is like a little lounge were you can look over balcony & see the whole inside of the mansion]**

            "Dad, it's so good to see you," said Videl.

            The idiot was standing at the balcony railing looking over w/ his back turned to Videl.

            "Videl come over & see how much the house has changed since you left." He said.

            "Ok," She said as see walked over balcony & looked around. What she didn't notice was that Hercule was now standing right behind her. 

            "It looks really good, but onto the reason I'm here," She said while turning around, "Whoa! I didn't know you where their sorry."

            "That's alright."

            "So you said you wanted to talk to me, so what do you want to talk about?" she asked.

            "I've come to a decision about you & the 'BABY'," he said while putting his hands on her shoulders, "and my decision is as much as I care for you. I must get rid of that THING even if I have to take you with it." With that he pushed her over the edge of the balcony.

            "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*****************************************************************************

Linz: End of chapter

P/DL: WHAT THE F**K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D/T: HOLY SH**!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Is that enough of a cliffhanger for everyone.

Pan: Well excuse me for a little bit (She faints)

Trunks: PAN!!! (Catches her)

DL/D: (Still in shock)

Linz: BYE! & Please Review!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Linz: Welcome to the 3 chapter of FtS!

P/T/D/DL: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: So who wants to answer the question that almost all the reviewers asked?

T/D/DL/P: I DO!!!!!!

Des: (Pulls out a giant cartoon mallet & smashes DL/P/T) I can do it now since they can't right now.

Linz: (Sweatdrops) Umm, Ok!!! (Backs away slowly from Des)

Des: The reason Videl can't fly right now is because she is pregnant, her ki is also going into Pan. So if she tries to fly she will hurt Pan.

P/T/DL: (Get un-smashed) DES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Des: Oh SH#T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (RUNS AWAY)

T/DL/P: (RUN AFTER HIM)

Linz: Well on w/ the fic!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************

            (Training w/ Goku, Veggie, & Gohan. Location: Wilderness. Time: Little bit before Videl falls)

            "Gohan you really have been slaking since I've been back." Said Goku.

            "I know Dad, but I've been to busy w/ Videl & the baby." He said.

            "Who gives a dame about that, training comes first boy. I have a family & it does…" started Veg.

            "Urggghhhhh!!!!" said Gohan as he fell to the ground in a fetal position.

            "Gohan, Son!!!!!! What's wrong!!!!" said Goku.

            "Kakkarott, you fool nothing is wrong w/ him. Something is wrong w/ his mate." Said Veg.

            Vegeta & Goku are blown away by Gohan powering up. With determination & anger in his eyes he flew off going towards Satan City. Veg & Goku quickly followed.

*************************************************************************

            (At Satan's Mansion)

            Gohan landed at the front door w/ Vegeta & Goku.

            "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!" said Gohan blowing up the door.

            But the second the dust cleared, they saw something that broke Gohan's heart. In the middle of the floor was Videl bent into unnatural position & blood surrounding her. And the blood was coming out between her legs so they new the baby & her are in trouble.

            "Were is HE!!!!!!!" screamed Gohan, who was ready to go look for him.

            Until Goku stepped in. "Son, we will deal w/ him later. First we have to help Videl."

            Gohan then ran to his mate, & carefully picked her up. "Dad IT us to the hospital NOW!!!"

            Goku his hand on Gohan's shoulder & Veg put his on the other. And they were gone.

****************************************************************************

            (Hospital)

            Gohan comes running in w/ Videl. "Someone please help me!!!!! My wife fell & needs help NOW!!!!!!!" he said crying.

            The doctors & nurses came running. They put into a gurney. Asked Gohan Videl's information & he gave them all he knew. Then tried to back to her, but was stopped & told he couldn't go back there. So all he could do is sit & wait until someone came & told him anything.

***************************************************************************

            (At the Goku's house)

            Chichi & Bulma were talking about their Soaps which were about to come on. Then there was Goten  & Trunks who were playing outside, & baby Bra was asleep. They all thought that it was a great day until Goku & Veg showed up.

            "DDDAADDDDDDYYY!!!!!" "DAD!!!!!!" yelled the boys while running to their dads when they noticed something. "Daddy what wrong you never have a frown on your face." Said Goten

            The second Bulma & Chichi heard that they ran out of the house to see their mates.

            "What's wrong Goku/Vegeta?" they said together.

            "Women go grab Bra, we all have to go to the Hospital."

            "What for???" asked Chichi.

            "Videl been hurt, Chi." Goku said.

            Both Chichi & Bulma turned white, & Bulma went quickly inside to grab Bra & ran out. Where everyone was waiting for them. And then Goku ITed them to the hospital.

*************************************************************************

            (Hospital)

            The Sons & Briefs run in to find Gohan sitting in a chair w/ his head in his hands. Chichi went over to him & comfort him. Then the rest sat down & waited till someone came for them.

************************************************************************

            (Three hours later)

            A doctor came towards them. "Mr. Gohan Son?" he asked.

            Gohan stood up & ran over to him, "Yes! How are they?!!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?"

            "Your wife is fine she has a few cracked ribs & broken bones, but the bleeding was too bad, so we had to take out your unique baby & stop the bleeding so you can never have anymore children."

            "That's alright one child is good enough for me, so how's the baby?" he said happily knowing his wife was safe.

            "I'm sorry sir but your daughter is very small & the fall hurt her. So she is not going to survive the night."

************************************************************************ 

Linz: End of chapter.

P/T/D/DL: WHHHAAATTTTTT TTTTHHHEEE FFFF^^^^^^^#######KKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: MMMMMMWWWWWWAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Pan: (Grabs Linz & starts shacking her) You really do have a death wish for me don't you.

Linz: (Dizzy) No, Yes, Maybe So.

Pan: (Drops her) Oh man I don't even know why I try.

Linz: Well BYE!!!!!!!!!!

Des: Adios!!!!!!!!

Dell: See ya!!!!!!!

Trunks: Good Bye!!!

Pan: (Waves)

ALL: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
